Tal vez no somos amigos
by Blossom Lu
Summary: De los doce años a los veintiuno hay una gran brecha. Tal vez ellos no son amigos, tal vez nunca lo fueron, pero se siente que son algo más. "Like a friend & Something changed (Pulp)" son canciones que reflejan los sentimientos de ella en su metamorfosis de niña a adolescente. Deseo, decepción e ilusiones la llenan, ¿puede ser que sea posible?


**Tal vez no somos amigos**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

Fic basado en las canciones "Like a friend" y "Something changed" de Pulp.

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **C** uando era una pequeña niña solía pensar que el color rosa era lo más femenino del mundo y que me casaría a los veinte, tendría una casa de dos pisos, un perro llamado Doggy y un príncipe azul que me daría muchos abrazos y me traería una rosa cada día que viviéramos juntos. Y así sería por siempre y para siempre, solía fantasear bajo las cobijas de mi cama individual y esconderme, encendía mi lámpara pequeña de mano y leía todas aquellas historias increíbles sobre princesas que eran rescatadas de un temible monstruo o que estaban atrapadas en el último piso de una torre enorme —me lo hacían ver como la mismísima torre de Babel—, el sujeto en cuestión llegaba en un caballo blanco y blandía su gran espada y rescataba a la princesa rubia y hermosa, la cargaba y le proponía matrimonio. Finalmente vivían juntos y enamorados.

¿Y qué había después? Por supuesto que para mí "yo" de niña no me ponía a pensar esas cosas, vivía en el mundo de las ilusiones y se sentía genial. Pero esa niña creció, y creció…

 _Cierto día, escribí una canción dos horas antes de conocernos, aún no sabía cuál era tu nombre ni como era tu cuerpo. Pude haberme quedado en casa e irme a la cama o pude haber ido a ver una película. Tú pudiste haber cambiado de opinión e irte con tus amigos. La vida pudo haber sido muy diferente, pero entonces, algo cambió._

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 _Tú eres ese último trago que nunca debí haber bebido_

En cuanto te miré, supe que había cierto tipo de conexión, te conocí cuando era una niña de doce años, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Tú eras un niño también, me gustaba como tu cabello se desordenaba siempre después de la clase de natación, se veía muy lindo. Infortunadamente yo no era la única que notaba esas cosas, como yo había muchas niñas que te acosaban a todo momento, es probable que tu ego se haya elevado algunos metros y te sintieras como el hombre más guapo del mundo, puede ser Sasuke.

Lo cierto es, que el tiempo fue pasando y a pesar de ser yo un tanto sociable nunca me atreví a dirigirte ni una sola palabra por miedo a que me rechazaras porque la verdad es que nunca me he considerado bonita, y tú tenías a todas las chicas a tus pies, chicas verdaderamente hermosas y deslumbrantes.

Cumplí los trece y dejé a un lado los libros de princesas y los guardé en una cajita de madera debajo de mi cama, nadie me cuestionó nada y me enfoqué más en leer libros —libros no tan rosas, libros más oscuros— y noté algo, algo que me cambió.

El amor no era como lo plasmaban esos cuentos y la pregunta de qué pasaba después del vivieron felices para siempre me inundaba cada día y cada noche, al despertar e irme a dormir.

A los catorce, ya sentía que me era necesario dirigirte más que un simple hola. Me armé de valor, aferré un libro a mi pecho y escondí aquella carta que llevaba para ti. No dijiste nada al tomarla, solo le diste un vistazo y te fuiste de ahí, me sentí tan patética, como que me había roto la cabeza para escribirte versos increíbles. Nadie dijo nada, y al final de la semana no te pregunté que habías pensado de aquella declaración hecha en papel que en resumidas palabras decía

 _Tú eres el vicio que parece no puedo dejar._

Puede que mis palabras hayan sonado demasiado fuertes para una chica que era virgen y que no conocía mucho del amor más que los falsos relatos de esos cuentos rosas, no había dado mi primer beso y me sonrojaba ante la mirada de cualquier chico mayor que yo. Mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón se estrujaba, pero lo más importante es que dejé de ser aquella niña que se escondía bajo las cobijas rosas y encendía su lámpara de mano para leer cuentos que nunca pasarían en un mundo real como en el que vivimos.

Cuando tuve quince, recuerdo que todo el grupo se puso de acuerdo para salir al cine, estaba más que contenta porque mis papás por fin me habían concedido un permiso en mi vida —eran muy sobreprotectores—, y todo era perfecto en ese momento.

Mi mejor amiga me decía que saldría con Kiba Inuzuka, quién era algo así como su novio. Los chicos saldrían con las chicas, armaron sus parejas y yo sólo estaba impaciente por saber si saldrías conmigo, si Sasuke Uchiha me diría algo. Ciertamente mis aspiraciones fueron demasiado lejos y la realidad me golpeó duro.

—No pienso ir a esas tonterías.

Dijiste, frunciendo el ceño y alejándote de mí, caminando a paso lento con tu mochila roja pegada a la espalda. Me sentí terrible, ni siquiera mostraste entusiasmo, ¿por qué?

Ino me convenció de ir al cine y dijo que estaba bien, que de todos modos Sasuke-perfecto-Uchiha era un ser muy frío y monótono, pero eso sí —remarcó con su dedo índice— guapo hasta el carajo.

Un chico llamado "Lee" se sentó junto a mí ese día en el cine mientras me alababa y decía que era la chica más hermosa. Nunca en mi vida me sentí más incómoda, ¿eso fue considerado una primera cita? Si es así, tuve la peor primera cita del mundo —desde mi perspectiva propia— y entonces llegué a media tarde a casa y me escondí en las cobijas rosas, esta vez no para leer cuentos rosas sino para llorar un poco porque mi corazón se sentía raro, muy raro.

A los dieciséis, mis padres me organizaron una fiesta y dijeron que invitara a quien quisiera, que no importaba. La manera en que mi madre lo decía y como mi padre sonreía fue extraña, ellos quienes siempre habían sido demasiado protectores con su cerezo me estaban dando una libertad que creía desconocida. En cuanto le dije a Ino lo que mis padres planeaban ella saltó y me abrazó, comenzó a agitarme y a decirme que debía tener la mejor fiesta de dieciséis años incluso mejor que la que hubiera tenido ella. Me guiñó el ojo y empezó a darme una lista —interminable— de lo que debía tener una fiesta.

—Pero ¿debo invitar a tantos?

Mi cara estaba desenfocada al ver todas las personas que debía invitar, ¡sólo conocía a diez de ellos! Sin embargo Ino me dijo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad y que tal vez y solo tal vez si había mucha gente pudiera que Sasuke asistiera. Sólo bastó que dijera eso para que mi corazón latiera frenético y se llenara de ilusión, ¿Sasuke Uchiha vendría a mi fiesta?

Toda esa semana comencé a fantasear de cómo sería, que me diría, como me vestiría y que le diría. En mi mente adolescente se recrearon tantos momentos que comencé a reproducirlos como en un DVD en mi propia cabeza y lo visualicé tan claro, los dieciséis eran la edad perfecta para el amor.

 _Eres mis secretos en primera plana cada semana._

Las seis, las siete, ocho, nueve y las diez. La casa se llenaba a cada hora un poco más, estuve rodeada de personas que no conocía, personas falsas y personas que me apreciaban. Ino estuvo a todo momento conmigo, pero cuando le dije que debía ir al baño me miró con un deje de tristeza y le dije que estaba bien.

No fui al baño, fui a mi recámara y tomé uno de los libros guardados en esa caja de madera y los miré, tomé mi favorito y comencé a arrancar las hojas, desesperadamente al tiempo que notaba como caían lágrimas.

No Sasuke, no fuiste a la fiesta.

Pero debí haberlo anticipado, debí saber que nunca mirarías a una tipa como yo y que sólo seríamos amigos, o tal vez ni siquiera eso.

Deseé poder destruir aquella película mental que me reproduje durante tantos días pero no fue posible, mi reflejo en el espejo era terrible; el maquillaje corrido, mis piernas temblorosas y mi cabello desordenado. Eran las once, creo y entonces supe que no quería regresar a mi dulce fiesta de dieciséis y en cambio me dormí esperando que al día siguiente las cosas fueran un poco menos espantosas que mi reflejo de esa noche.

Segundos, minutos, días, horas, semanas, meses pasaron y te miraba un poco más, esta vez no admiraba tu físico ni tus atributos que ciertamente habían evolucionado con el paso de los años. Eras más alto, tu cabello seguía igual de desordenado, tu piel casi morena y tu escultural cuerpo, a los diecisiete supe lo que era desear a alguien por que comencé a pensar en ti en muchos sentidos, físicamente y mentalmente. En tus ojos vi una colisión de dolor, algo semejante a eso. No sonreías, y te portabas distante con todos y con todo, nada parecía interesarte en lo absoluto, aunque muchas decían que te acostabas con algunas chicas de la facultad de universidad, mucho más grandes que tú. Dolió escuchar esos cotilleos porque en mi película mental quise ser tu primera vez, ¿era un delito soñar de ese modo?

Mis senos no fueron voluminosos y al cumplir los dieciocho seguían pequeños como si se tratasen de limones. No eran como los de Hinata o los de Ino, los míos eran… bueno, solo eran planos. Mi trasero no era grande, nada bueno físicamente había en mí, sin embargo a los dieciocho tuve mi primer romance.

Lo conocí en una fiesta a la cual Ino me obligó a ir, y relacioné sus ojos con los tuyos, su cuerpo con el tuyo. Ella me dio de beber posiblemente una cerveza nada de lo cual preocuparse, el sabor amargo de ese líquido llegó a mi sistema y no me gustó, sin embargo tomé otra para desquitarme de mi coraje, no habías ido a esa fiesta a pesar de que mi mejor amiga me dijo que escuchó que irías. Vaya mierda, ¿no?

Estaba a punto de irme, la música horrenda y el olor a cigarro e inundaba y no me gustaba en lo absoluto, estuve a punto de llamar a un taxi, o irme caminando o lo que fuera. No esperaría a Ino quién estaba cómodamente en su automóvil haciéndolo con Sai su nuevo novio.

Nadie notó mi desaparición, fue hasta que choqué con él y noté que eran demasiado iguales. Mi corazón dio un salto y creí —en verdad— que tal vez eras tú, pero después mi cerebro reaccionó y fui capaz de entender que ese par de cervezas provocaron delirios en la chica que jamás había probado trago alguno de sidra en navidad.

 _Eres el tren que nunca debí haber tomado,_

 _eres la herida que me hace esconder mi rostro_

 _eres la fiesta que me hace sentir mi edad._

No pregunté su nombre en ese momento, sólo nos quedamos mirando y él dijo con una voz bastante masculina un "hola" que más bien sonaba un tanto formal para ser de dieciocho, aunque la verdad es que esa no era su edad.

—Hola, ¿uh? ¿te conozco?

No, de ninguna manera pudimos habernos conocido antes. Él respondió lo obvio y pensé que todo terminaría, sin embargo me dijo que si me molestaban las fiestas.

—No es eso, sino que este ambiente creo no es el mío.

—Entiendo.

Ese chico era de pocas palabras, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a eso después de haber estado años enamorada de ti, siendo niña, adolescente y mujer.

Nos sentamos él y yo en el pasto y miramos el cielo, la música sonaba de fondo y nada parecía interrumpirnos. Me dijo que se sentía un poco viejo pero que había escuchado por parte de una amiga que habría una fiesta y que se sentía estresado por los exámenes así que decidió tomarse un respiro post evaluaciones.

Lo miré expectante, ese hombre a simple vista pareciera no tener problemas. Pero que podía saber yo en ese entonces.

Hablé de mí, lo que me gustaba. Cuando preguntó acerca de mis sueños no supe que decir porque todo giraba torno a ti.

 _Eres como un choque de coches que puedo ver, pero simplemente no puedo evitar._

Pasaron horas, o tal vez minutos. Irrelevante decir todo lo que hablamos esa noche, lo cierto fue que me miró de una manera bastante peculiar y sentí la atmosfera bastante romántica como en aquellas películas estadounidenses de amor, un cliché clásico.

Cielo estrellado y entonces pasó. No supe muy bien como besarlo, sin embargo me abrazó y empezó a tomar ritmo con sus labios y yo lo seguí como si se tratara de una lección de matemática importante, le tomé el ritmo y sentí mi corazón saltar.

¿Y? Después de eso salimos más a menudo y es entonces que debo decir que salí con un chico de veinticuatro años cuyo nombre era Itachi Uchiha, que casualidad ¿no lo crees Sasuke? Que mi primer beso haya sido con tu hermano mayor de cuya existencia no sabía.

Pero no me sentía enamorada, no en toda la extensión de la palabra. A los diecinueve solía esperarme afuera del colegio, y al día siguiente de aquel lunes tuve la primera plática real contigo, un tema de conversación ¡y no fue un sueño!

Estaba bajo mi árbol preferido leyendo "1984" y cómo el mundo se había vuelto una utopia, me lo habían dejado en mi clase de sociales. Entonces te acercaste y me quitaste el libro, al principio me enojé al no saber de quien se trataba dado que estaba demasiado metida en las páginas de aquel libro lleno de historias y cambios sociales.

—¿Desde hace cuánto sales con mi hermano?

Aquella pregunta me desubicó, sentí que estaba en algún tipo de pesadilla. Alcé mi ceja y al principio no supe cómo responder.

—Contesta.

Ordenaste, con tu voz seca, pero esa vez había un deje de desesperación, impaciencia tal vez por saber la respuesta.

—Un año, casi.

—¿Por qué saldrías con alguien mayor que tú?

—Eh…

Comencé a sentirme nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

—Mi hermano está jugando contigo.

Ya no dijo más, se fue con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y yo me quedé estática pensando qué había pasado. Tuve que irme a echar agua a la cara para estar segura de que no había sido un maldito sueño en la madrugada y darme cuenta de que había sido una realidad, Sasuke Uchiha cuestionó sobre mi decisión de tener una relación sentimental con su hermano, ¿por qué había sido hasta ese entonces? No lo sé, el hecho es que me sentí bastante rara y más por lo de que Itachi jugaría conmigo.

Los meses pasaron, y sentí que yo no estaba enamorada, no de ese modo. Y al tener veinte decidí romper con mi primer novio, mi primer beso. No dijo nada, lo tomó a bien y seguimos siendo solo amigos.

 _Solo amigos._

Seguí en mi mundo, rechazando algunas propuestas y comenzando a ver el mundo de diferente manera aunque existía un miedo latente que me preocupaba de forma sobrenatural.

¿Seguía queriéndote como a los doce? Por qué cuando lo veía mi corazón latía rápido, me preocupaban sus mutismos y lo que es peor, sentía un no sé qué en mi pecho cada que lo miraba con otra chica. Los rumores acerca de que se acostaba con más mujeres me deprimía a tal grado de querer tomar un medicamento o lo que fuera con tal de arrancarme la frustración de que nunca podría tenerte.

 _Eres como una película tan mala, pero que me tengo que quedar hasta el final._

A los veintiuno, besé a más chicos y uno de ellos corrió el rumor de que ya lo había hecho conmigo. Lo maldigo, ese día rabié y lloré, ¿cómo podían decir eso de mí? Sentí como mi reputación caería y sería mirada de otra forma, a muchos les dio igual, y otros dudaron de aquello dado que a leguas se notaba lo monja que era con mis jeans holgados y mis blusas-no-escotadas. Ino me defendió a capa y a espada y tachó a Toneri de un desgraciado pervertido que no valía la pena, un estúpido y un patán.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento de la universidad y vi el letrero de que se organizaba una fiesta con motivo de los cien años de fundación de la escuela. Sonreí para mis adentros, las fiestas escolares me recordaban a todos los años en los cuales no fuiste, como mi fiesta de cumpleaños, las idas al cine, el baile de graduación de la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria. Alcé mis hombros, otra fiesta más en mi lista de cosas por hacer y otra más en mi lista de decepciones porque en el fondo esperaba que fueras.

 _Tú eres el cuerpo escondido en la cajuela_

 _eres el coche que nunca debí haber comprado_

 _como un avión que me advirtieron que nunca debía abordar._

Busqué las llaves de mi auto en mi bolso de mano, sintiéndome frustrada por no hallarlas y di un respingo.

—Ten.

Tu voz me dio escalofríos, mi piel se puso de gallina y volteé a verte, estabas ahí con tu porte imperturbable y extendiéndome las llaves, tal vez se me cayeron o algo sucedió. Me sentí extraña y acepté las llaves, estirándome un poquito, la distancia era enorme entre nosotros y me sentí avergonzada.

—Gracias.

Musité muy bajito, tomándolas y dándole la espalda.

Fue entonces que tomaste mi hombro y me encaraste, me miraste como nunca lo habías hecho y como solo lo hacías en mis películas mentales que comencé a crear a partir de los quince.

—¿Son ciertos los rumores?

Parpadeé, no entendiendo su pregunta.

—Tú y Toneri, ¿tuvieron sexo?

Me alejé de su agarré y lo miré enojada, no entendí bien del todo por que reaccioné así de repente, fue un acto natural y espontaneo.

—¡Qué te importa!

Dije, en voz alta provocando que te desconcertaras, en casi diez años de conocernos nunca te había gritado, nunca me había portado así. En esas tres palabras solté toda la frustración que tenía.

—Es verdad.

 _Déjame decirte ahora, tienes suerte de que seamos amigos._

—Bien.

—De cualquier manera Sakura, Toneri es otro tonto más dentro de un mundo de chicos. No creo hayas sido ese tipo de tonta.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Te has acostado con muchas mujeres.

Deseé con todo el corazón que dijeras que era mentira.

—Lo he hecho, y ellas son las tontas.

—Bien, pues tienes suerte de que seamos solo amigos Sasuke.

Fruncí mi ceño no entendiendo bien lo que dije. Era obvio que no éramos para nada amigos.

—Eso es lo que crees Sakura.

Y bien, ese día me miraste de forma bastante peculiar y mi enojo siguió en incremento. Al final nuestro encuentro casual tomaste mi hombro de nuevo.

—No somos amigos y lo sabes Sakura. Así que no quiero que te vayas a volver una de esas tontas como con las que acostumbra estar el estúpido de Toneri.

Si no somos amigos, ¿qué somos?

Mi cara de confusión se mostró mientras te marchabas.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que somos?

Expresé, en voz alta y rabiando, no entendiendo nada de lo que había pasado. Y de lo que estaba por pasar por que algo cambió.

Y desde ese día, pude recrear más momentos en mi cabeza porque todo empezaba a volverse más real. Yo no era amiga de Sasuke, era algo más…

Tal vez.

* * *

 **N/A H** ola a todos, de nuevo yo publicando un one shot por que sí. Nah, mentira la verdad es que he conocido una banda super genial llamada Pulp, y todas sus letras son geniales, es de las pocas bandas inglesas en las cuales notó la poesía, la rima y como no son solo versos repetidos sino que cada letra de Jarvis Cocker es como una historia en música, algo verdaderamente sublime. Escuchando "like a friends" y "something changed" no pude evitarlo. Y aquí los resultados, esperando que les guste este fic. Puede que no tenga un final meloso, pero así es como escribo, y bien sabemos que Sasuke no es el típico cliché que se aventaría de un milésimo piso o que correría a besar a Sakura. No. Hay que ser realistas, así que bueno, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Gracias por leer, Tamahara Chan es mi página en facebook.

Saludos.


End file.
